


South Park One shots and short stories

by Mouseking13



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Intense, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, South, Suicide, Top - Freeform, Violence, Yandere, botTom, crossposted, heavyangst, one shots, park, south park - Freeform, southpark, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseking13/pseuds/Mouseking13
Summary: I have a collection of ideas that just don't work to be full on stories so I'll be writing one-shots for South Park.Smut, Angst and intense stuff.ocs included but not in every chapter.I'm open to requests, ideas, prompts etc._____If you know Mouseking13 you know she will get motivation for one-shots at the most random time and if you know her at all, you know that she titles her one-shots and provides information at the start of each chapter so you know what you are getting yourself into.





	1. Messy Bed sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Information
> 
> Dt - @CharactersWriteBooks and Violet ( Aka Dad )
> 
> Prompt- N/A
> 
> Inspiration- An Edit I saw on Instagram
> 
> Summary- Tweek and Craig have been extremely busy recently with jobs, life, and other things. While they made time to talk on facetime and text, they haven't really had any time together, that is until tonight.
> 
> Paring- Creek! {Craig Tucker X Tweek Tweak}
> 
> Form-Smut into fluff
> 
> Warnings!!- Sexual content, vulgar language.

 

The soft bristles of the broom dragged themselves across the wooden floors. The stars were slowly beginning to appear in the dark midnight sky and Tweek was absolutely ecstatic.

Not because of the ungodly amount of coffee he had throughout the day, no, not that. It was that in the next fifteen or so minutes, Craig Tucker would be getting off of work and Craig Tucker would be walking into the coffee shop and Craig Tucker would be taking him home for the night.

"Dad?" Tweek asked, looking up at his father who had been cleaning the counters of germs from earlier that day.

"Yes, Son?" He asked, reaching for the white mug, sipping the somewhat cold liquid from it.

"You-You do know I'm spending the night at Craig's tonight right?" He asked, stopping his sweeping motions just for a moment.

The brunette father gave a nod, looking at his son "Yes Tweek, I know, anything for my raging homosexual. I'm aware."

Tweek cringed internally. He loved his father, really he did, a lot actually but god did he hate it when he was called things like "Raging homosexual."

This was simply because it had taken him so long to admit to himself and others, it made it exceptionally difficult when he was called names like that.

"Tweek, do you by chance think you'd be able to climb up on the tables and turn the fans off?" Her voice rang out, Tweek turned his head, perking up a little at the sight of his mother.

"I-I mean sure! Will one of you maybe ah-- Come stand and just be there in case?" He asked nervously, terrified of losing his balance and busting his ass right before Craig shows up.

"I've got it Mr. and Mrs. Tweak."

There he was. That Raven haired, stoic, six foot two piece of man.

"Craig!" Tweek exclaimed cheerily, leaning the broom against the counter and running over, wrapping his arms around Craig.

"How was work?" The Raven asked, his arms wrapping around the shorter blonde.

"I mean, it was kind of hectic and those annoying goth kids came in today and were being really impatient about their coffee!"

Craig snickered, rolling his eyes as he shook his head "Next time Tweek, you call me, I'll take that cane out that douche bags hand and shove it so far up his ass it comes out of his mouth." Craig said with a grin.

Tweek couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks, "Oh- Oh Craig! That won't be necessary!"

Craig couldn't help but raise an eyebrow "I don't know Tweek, I think anyone being a fucking cunt deserves a cane shoved right up their ass."

Tweek shook his head, "Well, uh could you maybe come I don't know, help me with the fans?" He asked, pulling back from Craig's warm embrace.

Craig nodded, giving a warmer smile "Yes. Of course...why don't you let me do it though? I can stand on my tip toes and reach." He explained, walking over and tugging the fan cord twice as the blades slowed down, Craig moved onto the next one, repeating this same process till all the fans were turned off.

Tweek looked up at his father "Was that all I had to do?"

Tweeks father gave a nod "You two head on out, we got it from here..."

Craig grinned, turning back to Tweek, "You ready honey?" He asked, watching the blonde pull the apron off his body and set it on the counter, getting a solid nod from him.

"Yeah. Let's go." The little spaz replied, taking Craigs warm, firm hand as he walked by "I'll have him here by ten at the latest, see you Mr. and Mrs. Tweak!" Craig called out, not being able to stop the smile as Tweek let go of his hand and ran behind the counter, hugging both of his parent's goodbye for the night.

Despite being eighteen, Tweek still loved his parents and showed it.

He then made his way back over "Sorry..."

Craig shook his head "No...It's all good, I'm glad you've kept a good relationship with your parents, those are always important!" Craig exclaimed, pushing open the door and holding it as Tweek walked out into the cool crisp air.

Tweek decided to strike up a conversation "So, How was work for you Craig?" Tweek asked, taking Craig's hand in his again.

"Shitty. I'll tell you Tweek, fucking children don't know how to clean up after themselves and If I have to scrape another piece of gum off a movie theater seat, I'll gouge out my own eyeballs!" He grumbled, walking with Tweek right next door to the theater.

Due to Tweek Bros coffee being right beside the theater, Craig usually walked to pick Tweek up and then walked back to the theater with him to get in his car and drive home...okay, his father's car but that was beside the point.

Tweek shook his head "Ah! I won't let you kill yourself!" He exclaimed, punching his boyfriend's arm lightly.

Craig couldn't help but chuckle at the feeble attack "I won't Tweek, don't worry I wouldn't and couldn't leave behind our son...you don't need to be a single parent." He explained, reaching his fathers beat up car.

Craig was planning to get his own in the upcoming months, but for now, he had to make do with what he had, which was his dad's junky car.

Craig grumbled, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the keys, pressing the faded and worn unlock button.

Nothing happened. Craig rolled his eyes, muttering a string of curse words as he tried again only putting more pressure. The head and tail lights flashed and the unlocking click could be heard.

"Damn I hate this hunk of Junk!" He huffed as he gently let go of Tweeks hand, sliding into the driver's seat and leaning over the center, opening Tweeks door.

The handle on the passenger's side didn't work from the outside, for some ridiculous reason so Craig had to open it from the inside.

"Your dad still hasn't gotten this fixed?!" He exclaimed nervously, sliding into the passenger's side and closing the door.

Craig shook his head no, reaching down and pulling a flat mountain Dew from the cup holder.

He brought the can up to his lips and cringed "Gross..." He muttered, sticking the keys into the ignition and starting up the car.

Tweek chuckled "W-Well what were you expecting? You opened that this morning! Of course, it's going to be flat!"

Craig brought a finger to Tweeks lips, silencing him "Shush. I needed soda in my system." He stated sternly, setting the can back into the cup holder and retrieving his finger, only to replace it with his lips.

Craig gave Tweek a deep, passionate kiss, simply because he had been dying to do so all day.

Tweek kissed back before he pulled away, resting his head against the headrest.

The Raven took that as a "Get driving, I'm tired." kind of Deal, so Craig switched gears and headed out of the empty movie theater parking lot and down the empty streets.

"So, Tweek...remember that conversation we had on facetime a few nights ago...?" Craig asked, wanting to see if Tweek would be up for something like that.

Tweek perked up a little, looking over at Craig "The one where we had skype sex? Yes...How could I forget?" The blonde asked, his cheeks turning a red color.

Craig grinned, thankful Tweek remembered what they had talked about.

"Would you maybe want--"

"Yes," Tweek replied, not even letting the raven finish his sentence.

Craig raised an eyebrow, taking his right hand off the wheel and letting it rest lightly on Tweeks thigh "do you even know what I was going to ask?"

"You were going to ask if we could do the thing..." Tweek replied shyly, trying to hide the blush.

The Raven grinned, squeezing his thigh tighter as he pulled into the driveway of his parent's house.

"Wait...what about your parents?" Tweek asked before noticing that Craig's mother's car was gone.

"That answer your question?" Craig asked, pulling into the driveway, setting the car in park and pulling the keys from the ignition.

Tweek grinned, opening his car door and slamming it, Craig following the same routine and making his way around the car, pushing Tweek down lightly on the hood of the car, smirking evilly "You know the drill don't you Tweek?"

Tweeks face was tomato red by now but he gave a shy nod "Yes Daddy, I do." He said quietly, gasping as Craig pulled him up and began dragging him inside.

Thank god Craig's parents forgot to lock the front door. Not that Craig would care if they had, he would have just had to fumble with the keys before getting in.

With a firm grip on Tweeks wrist, he dragged the blonde inside, using his shoulder to shut the door, his eyes filling with lust as he began pulling Tweek up the stairs and down the hall into his room, kicking open the door and dragging Tweek in.

Craig used the momentum and was able to swing Tweek around and send him toppling onto his messy bed.

When I say Messy I mean, two-week-old sheets with hot sauce spilled on them. Messy as in, clothes covered the bottom left corner of his bed and his pillowcases reeked simply because it had been so long since they had been washed.

Tweek didn't care though, watching his daddy slam his bedroom door closed and walking over, looming over Tweek for a moment. 

"Say it," Craig ordered, his voice growing somewhat deeper and more intense. Craig leaned down, breathing a hot, warm breath on Tweeks Jaw "Say.it." Craig ordered into Tweeks ears.

Tweek felt shivers slid themselves up against his spine as he let out a quiet mewl "I need you, daddy...I need you bad." Tweek pleaded, shivering once more as Craig sprinkled light kisses along Tweeks Jaw.

"Beg."

Tweek felt the heat flush to two different places in his body.

His cheeks and his length.

Craig smirked, tilting his head to the left just the slightest bit "What? Are you excited for me?" Craig asked, looking down at Tweek who was a spazzy, horny mess.

Tweek nodded, "Yes daddy....Very excited."

"Good..." Craig whispered, pulling back slightly as his hand snuck up his throat "Now. Beg." Craig demanded Lust and an evil hint filled his eyes.

Tweek gasped quietly "Ngh...Daddy...Daddy Please, Please fuck me! Please! I need your thick, long, cock deep inside me!" He pleaded, his needs for his boyfriend taking over "Oh god Daddy please!"

Craig inhaled deeply, leaning down and pressing kisses to his neck, getting quiet whimpers from the blonde.

"Good boy...Good begging baby." Craig replied, standing up fully, motioning for Tweek to sit up.

The small blonde sat up slowly, his hands resting in his lap.

Craig looked down at him as his hands trailed down to Tweeks shirt, just fumbling with the ends of it, simply to tease Tweek with the idea of taking his shirt off.

Craig was truly a master when it came to teasing and foreplay. It wasn't something he felt the need to hide.

Tweek whimpered but let out a weak gasp as Craig undid the bottom button.

That was one thing Tweek never understood, he went bottom to top while most people went top to bottom. 

Strange.

Craig grinned "Beg for me, Beg for me a little bit more honey..." He whispered, listening to the quiet whine from Tweek.

"haah~ Daddy please, please don't tease me too much...I really really need you!" He whined out, looking up at Craig who undid two more buttons painfully slow.

"Daddy..." Tweek pleaded, his cheeks flushing as Craig undid two more and then another three and then his shirt was completely unbuttoned.

"Mmm...Finally." Tweek whined out before Craig pushed their lips together somewhat violently.

Craig kissed Tweek passionately with little shame. It was quite intense and they only pulled back when Craig needed air.

Tweek looked up at Craig, silently asking permission if he could remove his shirt.

Craig nodded in approval and watched Tweek slide his arms out of the olive green button up.

Tweek whined out again as Craig pushed his back down onto the fluffy bed, looking up at Craig, desperate to feel his touch once more.

Craig chuckled, returning his attention to Tweeks neck, placing light and loving kisses down till he reached his collarbone.

Now, if Craig were an asshole, he'd leave deep purple bites in the most obvious places, but he knew how anxious discussing sex was for Tweek so he decided against it.

He reached Tweeks collarbone, kissing it lightly for a moment to tease. He then continued down, his lips trailing down Tweeks pale skin, no intentions of stopping.

Tweek choked out another cry of pleasure "Daddy...Why are you being such a tease?"

Craig snickered "Because darling...it's more fun for me that way." He husked, lightly trailing a finger across the now prominent erection Tweek had.

Tweek gasped, looking up at Craig "But it's not very fun for me!" He exclaimed, squirming underneath the Raven.

Craig snickered, shaking his head "Mmmm? But I'm pleasuring you....isn't that fun?"

Tweek huffed lowly, watching as Craig's hands trailed to his pants button.

Craig's attention shifted from Tweeks bare chest to where his hands were working.

Craig roughly unbuttoned Tweeks pants, his eyes flickering to Tweek.

Tweek whined as Craig's hands moved agonizingly slow across his hard-on.

"Lift your hips," Craig ordered, his voice has become somewhat deeper and huskier in an attempt to sound more dominant.

Tweek was at Craig's mercy as he planted his feet on either side of Craig, pushing his hips upward. Craig jumped at the chance and pulled Tweeks Jeans off much more violently than he intended.

The Denim rolling and crinkling as he yanked before tossing the pants aside, landing over his footboard.

Craig turned his attention back up to Tweek and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw before returning his full attention to Tweeks lower region.

"Desperate aren't you?" Craig asked, letting his hand run across Tweeks throbbing length that remained still covered by his black boxers.

Tweek nodded "Uh huh...Very." He whined, watching as Craig tugged his hat off, tossing it onto his floor, joining an array of dirty clothes, probably his pajamas from last night.

Craig chuckled, unzipping his hoodie, pulling it off and tossing it behind him, his shirt not far behind.

Tweek watched Craig closely but let out a frail whine as Craig leaned down, his lips returning to Tweeks neck, guaranteeing love bites in the most visible places. As Craig placed a firm bite, he rolled his hips forward, grinding his hard-on against Tweek, not daring to hold anything back at this point. 

Tweeks eyes went wide as his hands gripped onto the sheets, his back arching up.

"Daddy," Tweek whined out, looking up at the ceiling as Craig placed another rough bite on Tweeks neck.

"What Honey? You need Daddy?" He asked, lowering his hips once more, wanting to Tease Tweek as long as possible.

Tweeks arms went to wrap around Craig's neck but fell as he sat up, dragging his fingers lightly along Tweeks erection.

Craig reached down, unbuttoning his jeans before realizing he had to get off the bed to get his pants off.

The Raven climbed off, tugging the skinny jeans off his legs and stepping out of them quickly, leaving them on the floor as he climbed onto the bed, beside Tweek this time.

"Lift," Craig ordered once more, watching Tweek raise his hips. Craig hooked his fingers on either side of the waistband and pulled them off his legs, allowing Tweeks Erection to spring free.

Tweek whined as the cool air hit his member.

Craig chuckled, crawling back between Tweeks legs and sitting back on his heels, a hand wrapping along Tweeks length.

"Excited for me aren't you?" Craig hushed beginning to agonizingly slowly tug at Tweeks length.

Tweeks hand was brought to his mouth as he attempted to stifle his moans, but Craig was not having that. He roughly pulled Tweeks hand away from his mouth "Daddy wants to hear you." He replied softly, scooting back just the slightest bit before lowering his mouth onto Tweeks throbbing length.

Tweek gasped out loudly, squirming back at the new feeling, but that didn't stop Craig from trailing his tongue along his length, not daring to hold back or stop.

Craig couldn't help the quiet snicker as he bobbed his head along Tweeks length, working his tongue around and along his throbbing length.

Tweek groaned, pushing his hips upward and his length further into Craig's mouth. Craig snickered as he pulled his mouth off Tweeks length, a hand resting lightly on his inner thigh "Don't you dare squirm Tweek..." He huffed before returning to his boyfriends' length.

Tweek whined out, nodding at Craig's warning and whined out once more as the raven-haired boy's tongue trailed across his throbbing member.

"Craig-- Ah! I mean, Daddy! Daddy, I'm already so close!"

Craig raised an eyebrow as he pulled his mouth from Tweeks length, "That's unfortunate isn't it?" He huffed, sitting back on his knees, pushing Tweek somewhat on his side, allowing Tweek to roll the rest of the way.

"Hands and knees." He ordered, watching as Tweek rose to the requested Position.

Craig grinned, gently running a hand against Tweeks bare bottom.

"Say, Tweek, Mind if I take a Gander at your asshole?" Craig asked, slapping Tweeks ass roughly, getting a firm squeak in reply as the blonde nodded "G-Go ahead...please." He whined out softly, lowering just the slightest and pressing his cheek against the bed sheets.

Craig grinned, unable to hide the obvious excitement he felt doing this. Craig ran both hands along Tweeks ass, prying it just the smallest bit apart and lowered his head, placing a light, gentle kiss on his hole.

Tweeks back arched up the smallest bit as he inhaled a sharp breath at all the new feelings he was experiencing now.

Not that Tweek and Craig hadn't had sex before, they had-- many times at that but for that night, this was the first time Craig had gotten close to Tweeks hole.

Craig ran his tongue gently across Tweeks hole and wasn't intending on showing much mercy for the blonde boy.

Tweek whined, pushing his hips back once more "Daddy! I need you! I need you right now!"

Craig snickered, licking his boyfriends' hole once more. "Get the bottle and a condom from the top drawer," Craig ordered, motioning to his nightstand.

Tweek nodded, crawling forward gently and lightly tugging at the drawer as it slid open. He dug around for a moment before finding the lube and the requested condoms.

Meanwhile, Craig had gotten up, tugging his boxers off and climbing back onto the bed, taking a condom into his hand, opening it up and rolling it down his own length.

Tweek whined, pressing his ass up and his face down against the bed sheets.

Craig reached over, pulling the bottle closer to him, popping the lid open and pouring some into his hand, rubbing it along his own throbbing erection before leaning over and dropping some above Tweeks hole.

Tweek whined out softly "It's cold..." He whined out, jerking forward as he felt Craig's fingers trailing along his hole, coating the outside in layers of lube before gently pushing in a finger, just to ensure Tweek felt comfortable.

Craig grinned, watching as Tweek adjusted to the feeling, regaining his position and his hips returning to their initial position.

The Raven pulled his finger from Tweeks ass, giving him only a moment to relax before Craig was slowly pushing his own length into Tweek.

Craig groaned lowly, holding his blonde lovers' hips tightly as he pushed his length inside.

"Haah~" Tweek moaned out, biting down on his lip as he felt Craig enter him.

Once Craig felt he was deep enough, he sat for a moment, reaching for that bottle of lube and adding even more in hopes that would keep the pain to a minimum for Tweek.

Tweeks whines slowly subsided as he gave a measly nod.

"Please Daddy...?"

Craig nodded, his grip tightening on Tweeks hips as he drew his own back before pushing them forward once more, the sound of Tweeks gentle whines filled the room as Craig did this a few more times. Until Tweek gave Craig the permission he needed.

"Daddy? G-Go Faster...please?" Tweek pleaded, his left hand snaking underneath himself and wrapping around his own length, beginning to stroke it roughly.

Craig nodded "Your wish is my command." He replied, jerking his hips back before pushing them forward but faster than before, Tweeks cries got louder and more frequent as Craig got faster.

The Raven's grip on Tweeks hips tightened as he pushed himself into Tweek deeper and faster.

"Ah, Ah, Daddy!" Tweek moaned out, tugging at his length even harder "P-Please!" He pleaded out, Craig grunted out, rocking his hips roughly "Please what?"

Tweek moaned out once more "C-Can I ride you? Please daddy? Please? I'm begging you!"

Craig grinned, giving a firm nod as he pulled out of Tweek and sat back slightly, watching Tweek scoot to the side, allowing Craig to lay down.

Once Craig was situated, Tweek climbed up on top of him and straddled his boyfriend, guiding the throbbing hard on to his hole, lining it up and pushing himself down onto Craig.

"Fuck~ You're even deeper than before!" Tweek moaned out, his hands placed on Craig's stomach to help him ride Craig.

Craig chuckled "Am I really?" He asked, one hand trailing to Tweeks length, wrapping around him and beginning to jerk him hard.

Tweek pushed himself up and down on Craig, his eyes squeezed shut and the room flooded with Tweeks cries of pleasures.

Craig grunted and let a string of curse words slip past his lips. Both boys were coated in a thin layer of Sweat as Tweek rode Craig as hard as his small body could possibly handle.

Tweeks moans grew squeakier and his thrusts became somewhat uneven.

"Daddy! Daddy please, I need- I need your permission to come!" He cried out, pushing himself somewhat.

Craig nodded "Come baby boy, come. You have daddy so close." Craig replied, cursing under his breath.

Tweek nodded, his heart racing as he continued to raise and lower his hips on Craig's length.

Only a few more times of Tweek raising and dropping his hips, his squeaks of pleasure grew louder and even higher as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm. 

"That's it! That's it Tweek! Just like that...you cry my name when you come..." Craig ordered, still tugging at Tweeks length.

Tweek groaned out, throwing his head back. His body tensed up as a wave of immense pleasure came over his body "Daddy!!" Tweek cried out as the hot, sticky liquid splattered onto both boys.

"That's it, baby, just a little more, I-I'm so close!" Craig husked, pushing his own hips up now. Tweek was being pushed over the edge now but it was truly alright, he didn't care.

Tweek arched his back as he felt Craig deeper inside of him each time.

Finally, Craig pushed his hips up as deep as he could get and came.

Granted, it was in a condom, nonetheless, it was an intense orgasm.

Tweek heaved out a breath as he crawled off Craig's length and snuggled up against him.

"Craig...I wasn't going to say anything but, while riding you, I noticed a spot on your sheets."

Craig loosely wrapped an arm around Tweek as he used the other to roll the condom off as he dropped it onto the floor to be cleaned up later.

"What do you mean?" Craig asked nervously, looking at the blonde.

Tweek nodded "There's this red spot on your sheets." He explained, getting a chuckle from Craig.

"It's hot sauce. That's all...just hot sauce."


	2. Mama and Papa Goth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information
> 
> Dt -
> 
> Prompt-
> 
> Inspiration- A fantastic Art piece by ravenheartstudios
> 
> Summary- Firkle has recently been talking with Ike and he gets kind of confused about what to do regarding a question Ike had for him. So, Firkle does the logical thing and calls up Mama and Papa goth for help.
> 
> Paring- Fike! {Firkle x Ike}
> 
> Form- Fluff/ soft angst
> 
> Warnings!!- Strong Language
> 
> Note- Please keep in mind, I've aged them up. Firkle and Ike are fourteen while Michael is eighteen and Henrietta is seventeen...almost eighteen. also, they may be kind of OOC but it's fine, right?
> 
> Word count- 1940
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was set perfectly in the sky as a cold breeze blew past. The Snow covered the ground and damn was it cold, but, that didn't bother Firkle. Not in the slightest.

Firkle had lived in South Park his whole life and the snowy weather was nothing new to the freshman.

That, however, did not stop his body from being cold. Firkle shivered, sniffling as he pulled his phone from his pocket, looking at the time.

Both Michael and Henrietta had agreed to be here three minutes ago. Firkle whined quietly, looking around, terrified his friends had stood him up.

"Hope he's okay."

"He knows the drill, if its an emergency, he calls."

Firkle perked up, looking over to the gate and there they were. His parent figures. The two people who meant more to him than anything.

Now, Pete was still very important to Firkle but he was more like a brother or best friend while Michael and Henrietta were more like parent figures.

"Hey, Firkle." Michael began, approaching and sitting down beside the younger goth.

Firkle offered a small smile to the taller goth, leaning over and giving him a small side hug as Henrietta came over, opening her arms.

Firkles grin grew as he stood up, wrapping his arms around her.

"How've you been darling?" Henrietta asked, pulling back and looking down at Firkle.

"I've been okay...I just needed to know what I should do..." Firkle replied quietly, turning and sitting back down on the stairs.

Henrietta raised an eyebrow as she walked over, sitting down on the third step, while Michael sat on the fifth and Firkle at the very top.

"So...do you guys remember when Ike and I were assigned to do that science project together?" Firkle began, hugging his knees to his chest.

Michael nodded, pulling a cigarette from the box in his hand "I remember, that was your first A...Henri and I were beyond ecstatic for you."

Henrietta nodded "How could I forget? I cried when you told me you got an A...especially because you had struggled so much in Science..."

Firkle nodded, moving his hair back where it belonged. "Right...well, during that time, Ike and I exchanged Instagrams and we started messaging each other through DM."

Michael cringed slightly "And...?"

Firkle swallowed hard before continuing "He messaged me last night at two in the morning and..." Firkle reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone before remembering.

No service nor wifi.

"Shit...Michael? Can I hotspot off your phone?"

The eldest goth nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket and handed it to Firkle "Go ahead, Kid."

Firkle took the much larger phone into his smaller hands. Firkle was somewhat jealous to tell you the truth, Michael had a working iPhone 7 with absolutely no cracks or anything of the sort. While Firkle had a cracked, iPhone 5c with a completely destroyed home button.

Firkle went to connect his phone but snickered "Michael, Rosie texted you." He said, taping onto the notification before his eyes went wide.

"Ew!! I didn't need to see that!" He whined, going back to what he intended.

Michaels' face turned a light red "You shouldn't go through peoples texts Firkle, It's not nice."

Henrietta snickered "You two getting sexual over texts? Careful now Michael, her eighteenth birthday is next Tuesday."

Michael rolled his eyes "Can we focus here?"

Firkle nodded, handing Michael back his phone once he was connected to the hotspot.

"Okay..so, this is what happened."

Firkle had opened the app and got the messages open "Okay, so, before the message last night, we had been talking before he had to go have some family time bullshit or whatever."

Henrietta nodded, invested in what was going on "So...when was that?"

Firkle scrolled up "Like....seven fifteen ish that evening." Firkle replied quietly, looking at Henrietta and then Michael.

"So what did you say in response?" Michael asked, taking a firm drag from his cigarette.

"I said "Okay, see ya."" Firkle replied, looking up from his phone.

"With a heart?" Henrietta asked, raising an eyebrow as Firkle shook his head no "Just a see ya."

Henrietta nodded "And then what happened?"

Firkle nodded "Okay so, apparently they were playing like monopoly or something and Ike was posting it on his Instagram story so I replied to one of the videos and told him how to win."

Michael nodded "How do you win monopoly?"

Firkle snickered "Easy. You buy the two dark blue lots and run everyone else dead out of money. Why do you think I've kicked your ass so many times?" Firkle asked, looking up at Michael who scoffed in response "Okay you know what? The Cheap strategy works on idiots thank you."

"Sure it does Michael, sure it does." Firkle joked back.

Henrietta rolled her eyes "Can we focus? Firkle, be descriptive about what happened."

Firkle sniffled once more, moving his fringe back to its rightful place.

"So in the video, Ike had landed on Kyles property and had to pay him or whatever and he was jokingly upset about it...make sense?" Firkle asked, trying to keep it simple but also give Henrietta the details as requested.

Henrietta nodded "And you told him how to win, what happened after that?"

"So then Ike said "Thanks for the advice! I'll let you know if I win or not....After that, I posted that drawing on my story and Ike replied with the heart eye emoji and "Wow you are talented." I said "Thank you! Did you finish the game yet?" He said, "No, not yet but I'm close!" And then I replied with "aren't you not allowed on your phone during family time?" Ike said "I'm hiding out in the bathroom oof." and I said, "Go be social so you can be done so we can talk." And Ike sent me a heart with "Okay okay, I'll see you later." Firkle huffed out, looking at Michael and then Henrietta.

"So then what happened Firkle?" Michael asked, taking another hard drag. This was difficult for him. For as long as Michael could remember, Firkle was the baby goth, the little one he and Henrietta had to look out for, had to protect in this cruel world.

After Firkles Father had died so suddenly when the kid was in second grade and his mother had gone into a deep state of depression, care fell onto his older sister, Lydia.

At that time, Lydia was sixteen and didn't want to care for her brother. He was a pain in the ass and taking care of him was the least of her worries.

That's when Henrietta and Michael took over as parent figures for Firkle. While they had been quite obnoxious in elementary school and throughout middle school, all of them had reached a certain level of maturity. A level that kept them goth but respectful in a way. Sure, the world was full of those annoying conformists but they didn't yell that at every last person who walked past. 

Now, With Firkle being fourteen, almost fifteen he really was feeling a sort of empty nest syndrome, even though Firkle wasn't even his.

Firkles cheeks were tinted a light pink "He came back later and said, "I won thanks to you Firkle!"

Henrietta looked up "What time was that?" She asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Ten forty-three. I had fallen asleep by then so I didn't respond...then get this! He double texted!" Firkle exclaimed, handing Henrietta the phone.

Henrietta took the phone, looking at the messages "Wow..."

Michael shifted a little, looking over at Henrietta "What's it say?"

Henrietta cleared her throat "Firkle, I'm really sorry if this comes out weird but, I wanted to ask you if maybe sometime after school this week if you wanted to do something. That new movie the house with its clock in its walls is showing sometime this week if you want to go see it, if that is too conformist for you I understand and we can just go get coffees or something. Whatever you want to do, sorry its two in the morning, I couldn't sleep and have been dying to ask you. Good night."

Henrietta looked up "And you haven't replied?!" She asked, completely stunned "You've left him on seen this whole time?"She asked handing Firkle his phone back

Firkle shrugged "I didn't know what to say! That's why I'm coming to you guys for help...I don't know if I should say yes or no..."

Michael sighed, thinking about it "I don't think you should go...make him wait longer."

Henrietta raised an eyebrow "Excuse me? Michael, what the hell? Just because Rosaline turned you down the first time doesn't mean that's how all relationships work!" Henrietta snapped, turning to Firkle "Say yes love, I'm sure you two will have a great time!"

Firkle groaned, holding his phone to his chest as he listened to the two.

"What if Ike asked and then stood him up to make Firkle look like an idiot?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

Henrietta rolled her eyes " As if that would happen, the wording alone is enough to show he's sincere about a date! Firkle, say yes!" Henrietta insisted once more.

Michael huffed "Okay but, what if-" He sighed "What if Firkle goes conformist?"

Firkle snorted "Me? Conformist? I've been raised by two goths, I'm not going to betray mama and papa goth like that."

Henrietta went to fight back against what Michael had said before Firkles comments clicked "Wait...did you just call me mama goth?"

"And did you just call me papa goth?" Michael asked, turning to face Firkle.

Firkle nodded "Yeah...you guys are like my parents, considering I don't really have a relationship with my mom and obviously...you know...you guys have practically raised me my whole life and so I guess that qualifies you guys as mama and papa goth."

Henrietta grinned "Well..." The raven-haired girl began, shooting a glance to Michael and getting a firm nod in response "You're our baby goth...we love you." She said, seeing Firkles face light up.

Michael nodded "And I'll kick his ass if he tries to hurt my little goth baby!" He insisted, snickering softly.

Firkle grinned "I'm going to go ahead and say yes..." He said softly, taking a deep breath as he began to type "I'm so sorry about not getting back to you sooner, I was asleep and then I ended up busy and a whole bunch of stuff but yeah, I'd love to go see a house with a clock in its wall with you. It's showing Wednesday at seven if you're free then." Firkle typed out before looking at Henrietta "Should I send it?"

Henrietta nodded "Michael what do you think?" She asked, her gaze softening.

Michael nodded "Sounds good to me..."

Firkle sent it and sighed softly "Damn...now I'm nervous..." He said quietly, holding his phone open and unlocked with the chat up.

His eyes lit up as he saw the little dots, indicating that Ike was typing.

Firkle watched intently, dying to see what Ike was going to say.

"Yeah! That works! Do you want me to pick you up?" Firkle read out to his friends.

Firkle squeaked softly, trying to remain calm but he began to type back a response.

Henrietta glanced over at Michael and he glanced at Henrietta. 

Mama and Papa goth were extremely proud parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this very ooc one shot but I really wanted to do it.  
> Oops?


End file.
